Honey Love
by Abigail Robsten Cullen
Summary: Los Vulturis están de visita, con los Cullen y a Aro le llama la atención el aroma de Bella y mas aun no poder leer su mente ¿podrá Edward evitar que Aro convierta a bella y peor aun en una Vulturi? Situado en Twilight.Rating M por futuros lemmons.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia para entretener a mi a los seguidores de Twilight.**

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera fic, es una idea que he traído en la cabeza desde hace mucho, por favor dejen un review de lo que opinan, si la idea es muy mala díganme para no hacerla, pero tampoco sean tan crueles por favor. Bueno en fin aquí les dejo el primer cap.**

* * *

BELLA POV

Nunca me imagine que mi llegada a Forks iba a cambiar mi vida. Pero así sucedió. Yo Bella Swan definitivamente era un imán para el peligro. La semana pasada, casi muero aplastada por una camioneta. Y ahora aquí estoy, en medio del bosque rodeado por un grupo de personas (si es que lo eran) tenían los ojos rojos y eran las personas más pálidas que había visto, con unas ojeras muy marcadas. Los tres hombres que tenia frente a mi parecían los lideres de aquel grupo, del cual debían ser unos diez. Y a pesar de tener unos ojos espeluznantes, todos eran muy hermosos, unos mas que otros. El hombre que tenia frente a mi debía tener unos cincuenta años o menos, tenia el pelo negro, que casi confundo con la túnica que traía puesta igual que los otros dos. El hombre que estaba a su derecha tenia el pelo rubio casi cenizo, me miraba como si fuera algo que se fuera a comer, me estremecí con su mirada fría. El otro hombre que estaba a la izquierda, solo tenía una cara de aburrimiento como casi todos los demás. El primer hombre se dirigió a mí:

-Me llamo Aro-continuo- y ellos son Marcus y Cayo.

-Aro por favor, dejémonos de presentaciones y vayamos al grano, se me hace agua en la boca solo de olerla-interrumpió, el hombre de pelo rubio cenizo, que respondía al nombre de Cayo.

-Esta bien hermano, solo quería conocer un poco mas sobre esta joven, no cualquier humano tiene un olor tan delicioso-dijo Aro-.

Okey, ahora si estaba totalmente pérdida, no tenia idea de lo que hablaban, pero eso confirmaba mis sospechas. No eran humanos. La forma en que hablaban de mi, como si fuera comida y la forma en como me miraba el tal Cayo, estaban muy claras. Tampoco me había fijado en como me miraba una niña, que parecía tener unos doce años, tenia el pelo rubio y tenia la cara mas hermosa que había visto en una persona tan pequeña. Pero la mirada que me dirigía era la más escalofriante. Si las miradas mataran, creo que ya lo estaría. Eso me había recordado la mirada que Edward Cullen me había lanzado, en aquella clase de biología. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

**Flashback**

Era mi primer día de clases en el instituto, había conocido unos amigos muy amables, como lo eran Mike, Ángela, Ben, Jessica (aunque esta ultima no tanto) pero claro había excepciones como lo era Edward Cullen, que durante la clase de biología me había mirado con odio, como si algo apestara. Era ridículo de su parte no me conocía de nada. Al día siguiente no fue a clases y después de una semana regresa, y decide hablarme como si nada. Debo admitir que a pesar de que quede como una tonta en esa pequeña charla, me había encantado hablar con el. Había quedado fascinada esa forma tan misteriosa de el, y ni que decir de su físico. Parecía todo un Adonis, con ese cabello cobrizo y despeinado, que le daban un aire rebelde. Además, por que cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por un segundo sentí una corriente eléctrica que me hizo estremecerme, pero que me había agradado, pero también me di cuenta que tenia la manos frías como un tempano de hielo. Pero mi mala suerte tenia que acabar pronto, casi muero aplastada por la camioneta de Tyler. Y ahí es donde empiezan mis dudas sobre Edward. Me había salvado de morir aplastada, apareciendo de la nada. Me había prometido que me diría la verdad de lo que sucedió, pero no cumplió su promesa. Y esa la fue ultima vez que había hablado con el. Había veces que lo miraba de reojo en la cafetería, pero simplemente me ignoraba, como el resto de su familia.

**Fin del Flashback **

Esa era la razón por la que había salido de casa esa tarde, me frustraba que no poder hablar con Edward de nuevo. Yo sabía que había algo raro con los Cullen. Esa velocidad con la que Edward había aparecido al lado mío no era normal. Tenia que salir de casa para pensar, como poder hablar con el, para poder saber que ocultaban los Cullen. Pero todo eso se vino abajo.

- Parece que a la chica no le hace daño el "don" de Jane- dijo un hombre de espalda ancha, que me recordaba a Emmett Cullen.

-Que quiere decir Félix, querida Jane-pregunto Aro a la pequeña que me miraba con rabia.

-Es solo que he intentado hacerle daño, pero parece que no le hace efecto- dijo Jane con una mueca, tenia una voz angelical, aunque no quedara con ella. Me estremecí hasta lo más profundo. No tenia idea de lo que hablaban, pero sabía que tenía que correr. Así que lo intente. Solo había dado tres pasos, y ya tenía atrás de mí a Félix, sujetándome los brazos. Los demás ni siquiera se habían movido. Aro empezó a reírse.

- Me pregunto si sucederá lo mismo conmigo- dijo Aro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces Félix me soltó una mano la cual Aro agarro rápidamente con brusquedad. Cayó gimió con impaciencia.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo quiero descubrir por que no le hace efecto el don de Jane- entonces sujeto mi mano, tenia la mano fría, como la de Edward. Pasaron unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que Aro soltó mi mano y se dio media vuelta.- Interesante- dijo Aro pensativo- No he podido leer su mente.

-Como que no puedes leer su mente- pregunto Marcus, que no había hablado hasta ahora.

- Eso que importa, tiene un olor realmente delicioso, y no pienso quedarme con las ganas- dijo Cayo molesto.

- Paciencia hermano, esto no sucede todos lo días y sabes como me gustan las incógnitas y que no me gusta quedarme con la duda- le contesto Aro a Cayo- por que no vas con Demetri y los demás a saciar tu sed, mientras yo me entretengo con esta interesante joven un momento.

- Supongo que no tiene caso discutir contigo- respondió Cayo, con un respiro- Demetri, Chelsea y Santiago acompáñenme- les ordeno Cayo.

-Solo recuerda no cazar en esta zona, no queremos causar molestias a los Cullen- le recordó Aro a Cayo.

Y así desaparecieron los cuatro. Ahora solo quedaban Aro, Marcus, Félix, Jane y una mujer (la cual no se había despegado de la espalda de Aro en todo momento) y un pequeño que parecía el hermano gemelo de Jane. Era igual de hermoso que su hermana, pero tenia la mirada distante y aburrida igual que Marcus. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Los Cullen? Que tenían ellos que ver con esta gente. Sobre todo con causarles una molestia. No entendía nada, yo sabía que los Cullen guardaban un secreto, pero era el mismo que el de estas personas o lo que sea que fueran. Tenía palabras que encajaban. Cazar, sed, ojos rojos. Yo nunca habría en lo sobrenatural. Pero parecía que todo encajaba en esta situación. Además también estaba la velocidad sobrehumana que tenían. Igual que la de Edward Cullen. Estas personas podrían ser ¿vampiros? ¿Y los Cullen?

-¿que vamos hacer contigo pequeña?- dijo Aro con un suspiro-Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Bella- le conteste, con voz ronca. Aun no salía de la sorpresa de lo que podrían ser esta gente.

- Bueno Bella, voy hacer honesto contigo - me dijo Aro con una sonrisa-Me has dejado muy intrigado. Veras, como te habrás dado cuenta nosotros no somos normales. En realidad somos un grupo de vampiros, mejor dicho somos los líderes de todos los vampiros que existen en este planeta. Nos hacemos llamar los Vulturis. Nosotros no escogemos a cualquiera para que se nos una. Así que siéntete orgullosa de que te hayamos escogido.

-¿Y por que me han escogido a mi?- le pregunte a Aro. Confirmando mis sospechas. Yo no era especial, ni siquiera era hermosa. Tenía el pelo color castaño al igual que mis ojos, nada fuera de lo normal.

-En realidad a verte encontrado fue una casualidad, nosotros solo veníamos de visita con unos viejos amigos- explico Aro- mi hermano Cayo , capto tu olor, el cual por cierto es muy tentador- dijo con una sonrisa hacia mi- Estábamos a punto de matarte, pero nuestra querida Jane trato de hacerte daño con su don, el cual no te hizo efecto. Es por eso que me pregunto ¿como podría ser tu don si te convierto?

No sabia como sentirme en esos momentos, alagada, por que se interesaran en una humana como yo o asustada, por que sabia que si le interesaba a Aro mi vida cambiaria en un cerrar de ojos.

Entonces todos los que estaban aquí voltearon para al lado contario del bosque, como si algo se acercara. Entonces de la nada aparecieron siete personas a una velocidad inhumana. Los conocía. Eran ellos. En especial ese chico de pelo cobrizo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me merezco review. Como ven es mi primer fic y me he animado a subirla. Si esta historia les agrada tratare de actualizar los fines de semana. Besos. Y no olviden dejar review.**


End file.
